Caída eterna
by Lanier
Summary: Cuando los pensamientos antes de la muerte gritan de una manera sorda en tu mente cansada.


**Caída Eterna**

_Cuando los pensamientos antes de la muerte gritan de una manera sorda en tu mente cansada._

El golpe retumbó de una forma en la cual parecía que todo el mundo había callado para simular existir sólo su eco.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, rasgando con su áspera textura los guantes blancos como la nieve, empezando a sangrarle las manos por un par de profundos arañazos que ahí se habían formado. Los brazos, débiles, no eran capaces de ayudarle a levantar su propio cuerpo, las piernas le fallaban, con un excesivo esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie. Respiraba de forma desesperada, casi ahogándose. El corazón latía frenéticamente. Y dolía, y pesaba, y nunca lo había sentido así.

Intentó darle un puñetazo a su oponente. El cual con un suave movimiento lo esquivó como si se tratase de _un juego de niños, _el muchacho rubio volvió a caer al suelo, pues había usada demasiada fuerza en ese golpe y al no dar a su objetivo simplemente _cayó. _Temblorosamente intentó ponerse de pie otra vez, aunque todo esfuerzo resultaba en vano. Miraba el suelo, agachado a cuatro patas, sintiendo una vergüenza infinita, vergüenza por ser tan débil, vergüenza por estar casi al límite, vergüenza por no poder ir a rescatarles.

El enemigo se acercó con un paso lento, una sonrisa asquerosa estaba plasmada en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban despiadadamente, casi con un brillo demoníaco refulgiendo en ellos.

Cogió al chico del pelo dorado, haciendo que se levantara con un violento movimiento. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos negros. Y, detrás de ellas una mirada de profundo odio le observaba. El hombre, aún con aquella extraña sonrisa _demente _le soltó, Rayman gracias a una fuerza _divina _quizás consiguió mantenerse erguido, con sus puños puestos en una fiera forma defensiva, lo cual no sirvió para parar el doloroso golpe que se dirigió hasta su estómago, haciendo que se encorvara, sus ojos negros se abrieran de golpe y el rostro palideciese por la falta de aire, inmediatamente una patada rápida como un _rayo_ azotó su mandíbula, y voló. Rayman voló literalmente, aún con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. La sangre salpicó el suelo, y las lágrimas bajaban ya por sus mejillas. Sintió todo aquello en cámara lenta, como una caída eterna, como si en realidad no hubiese suelo en el que _aterrizar_.

Y su cuerpo voló habría tras, hasta no darse contra el suelo, sino en la parte inferior de la cabeza y espalda con una pared puesta allí quizás aposta. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más (sólo si eso era posible, sólo si eso era posible...) para después cerrarse, mientras se escurría hasta quedar sentado, con el cuello en una extraña posición. La sangre que salía de su boca a borbotones manchó su ropa.

Pero eso no le importaba.

Pues todo ápice de vida se había ido en aquella eterna caída.

_Vale, además de que soy mala por hacer que el pobre e indefenso Rayman se muera (Para quien no lo haya entendido, se dio muy fuerte en la nuca y columna vertebral. No sé si sólo con eso alguien se puede morir pero en fin... xD) mi forma de escribir es terrible. Pero me gusta. Sí. Esta historia me gusta (sólo el final) o por lo menos eso creo. Seguramente después de cinco segundos de haberla publicado creeré que es la peor escoria del mundo entero._

_Ojalá me dejéis reviews... Huh... ya puestos aprovecho para decir que Rayman significa "Hombre Rayo" (es que el otro día me aburría y miré "ray" en el diccionario xD) ¿"Hombre"...? Yo creía que Rayman era un chico de no más de trece o catorce años, pero en fin. Hace poco también miré las voces en francés y él tiene casi la misma voz que en España (oséase de un adolescente más o menos), lo que quiero decir, es que después de todo Rayman es francés (o es lo que creo después de ver los nombres de las personas que lo hicieron) y si su voz auténtica es así algo significará (o no...). No sé si se trata de un niño o una persona ya mayor pero a mí me cae bien, y me parece un buen héroe._

_En fin. Ciao, de:_

Lanier 

_PD: Sólo he jugado a la tercera parte (que me la pasé en un fin de semana xD) así que quizás él me ha quedado un poco OOC's porque ni siquiera le conozco bien (a decir verdad, me gustaría conocer mejor su historia), pero na... me compré el primero pero no sirve para el Windows XP (que es el que tengo) y ahí se ha quedado en un rinconcito... menos mal que era barato que si no se lo metía a los del Carrefour por un sitio que yo me sé..._

_PD2: Ya sé que la sinopsis no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero me gusta como queda xDDDD_


End file.
